Video data is becoming more prevalent as camera technology evolves. Video data may include aerial videos taken from above, Earth or planetary observation videos taken from a vehicle in space, security or traffic videos taken from mounted cameras, personal videos taken by users, or even videos created using computer graphics. Commercial movies may also be considered videos.
Users wish to obtain and watch videos. The controls associated with watching a video typically include controls for playing and stopping the video, changing the pixel image quality of the video, and increasing or decreasing the screen size to be “full screen” or to fit within a certain sized video player window.
A user may watch the video and then, if the user likes the video, may download the video.